The Angel and The Vampire
by Nyxis
Summary: Shana comes to Forks not expecting much. What happens when her sercret is found out and puts everyone she loves in danger? Full summary inside. Now redoing chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Shana is a girl who comes to Forks,Washington not expecting already lost her mother and is now in her little sister and loves 2 ride her motorcycle,the Civil War,and singing. The last thing she expected was someone to find out that she isn't human and fall in love with a blonde vampire.**

**AN// I own nothing!**

"Dear, the plane has landed." The unaturally blond flight attendant said. It was obvious that she had major plastic surgery done. I rolled my eyes at her fake sweetness. I grabbed my leather jacket, and messenger bag, and turned my Ipod up to full volume. 'The Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance was what I was listening to. I didn't wait up for my little sister.

"Shana, wait up! I have short legs!" My sister Cailee shouted at me. I stood there and waited for her to come to me. Dad already was here to move our things into our new house. My motorcycle was here and we would meet dad at the house.

Cailee and I were as different as day and night. She is a dishwater blond and I have brown hair with enough red in it to make it look bronze in bright lights or the sun. I also have golden tips naturally. I don't believe in changing the way you are un naturally. Cailee is pale and I have olive skin. She has yellow-green eyes and that makes her look cat-like. I have brown but it has a little red in it making it look russet. I have an hour glass figure and she is a ruler. I love to stay up late and sleep late while she goes to bed at 9pm and wakes up at 6am.

Cailee finally reached me and we walked to my motorcycle. My motorcycle's my baby. I love it. It was sleek and silver. I put my Ipod away and pulled on my helmet and handed my other one to Cailee. I hopped on and Cailee did too and wrapped her hands around my waist so she wouldn't fall off. I turned on the motor and smiled as I heard my baby purr. We raced out of the parking lot and when I was on the highway I hit 100mph. My curly hair that reached the middle of my back flew out behind me and gave me the feel of flying. Of couse it wasn't the same thing but pretty close.

We got to the house and found that it was huge! We all had our own rooms and bathrooms along with a living room, a dining room, kitchen, two guest rooms with a bathroom each, an office, and a big backyard. My room was on the second floor on the other side of the house away from dad and Cailee. I liked my peace and quiet. My room had lavender walls with black roses on the walls. I had a huge walk-in closet that had black wooden french doors that matched the dresser and bed side tables. I had a canopy bed with black sheer fabric that surrounded it. It had lavender sheets and lavender and black pillows. The head board and foot board were black iron that had a roses as the design. One wall was a book shelf filled to the brim of my books.

I took off my leather jacket that was soaked with rain. I opened the door to my bathroom. It was beautiful. The old-fashioned bathtub was black along with the sink and shower. The walls were red with black boardering. The tile was black and red and the red tile had black roses on it.

I went into my closet to change clothes and found that it had a place for everything. Jackets in one corner, separated where on the left were winter and on the right were light jackets. The same went for dresses, pants, skirts, and shirts. Most of my jackets were based on Civil war jackets. I don't know what it is but I just love that time period. Anyway, on the back wall was a shelf for shoes and a note hanging from the shelf that ontop held a pair of limited addition gold, silver, and bronze heels. It read:

_Shana,_

_Take off these shoes and the door will open._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I did as the note said and I came to a small room. A recording studio! Perfect. Then there was heavy velvet black curtains that covered one entire wall. I pulled back and the entire wall was a window and in the center was double doors to a balcony. On the balcony there was a black iron table with two chairs to match. It looked over the woods next to our house. I could jump off and fly through the forest from here. Awesome! I walked back into my room and went downstairs. Dad was home from work and he had brought home pizza. I went up and hugged him tightly. A little to tightly.

"Um... Sean...too....tight!" Dad managed to say.

"Oops. Sorry dad." I released him and stepped back. He nodded.

"I take it you like your room?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically. He laughed. I ate a piece of pepperoni and sausage pizza.

"Hey dad, can I go flying?" I asked.

"As long as you don't let anyone see you." He answered. I smiled and bolted out the room at the speed of light. In my closet, I moved aside my dresses and pulled a few wooden boards in the wall and opened the glass case. I pulled out the blue dress and put it on. It was the only fabric that wouldn't rip when my wings came out of my back. Yeah I forgot to say that I an half Angel half human. My mom was an angel and she fell in love with my dad who was a human. Because I am half angel, I have super hearing, sight, smell, speed, strength, and immortality. In addition to the things that normal angels can do, some of us have special gifts. I can control the elements; water, fire, earth, air, light, and dark. Because I am half human, I can retract my wings but if I keep them in too long, they will come out my themselves and is extremely painful. Also, I can eat, sleep, and cry and have un naturally solft skin but it's almost impossible to damage.

I walked onto the balcony and breathed in the cool night air and willed out my angel wings. They were white feathers that faided gold at the bottom. I jumped into the air and flaped my wings. It felt wonderful to let go and be free. I feel like I have no worries. I wind in my face flinging my hair back felt wonderful. I was enjoying myself so much that I hadn't noticed it was raining and my wings were too wet and I crashed into the ground getting mud, twigs, and leaves in my hair, wings, and my dress. I retracted my wings and looked around. Green. That was all I saw. I sighed, picked up the skirt of my dress so it wouldn't drag and I ran home.

I walked through the front door and dad gave me a questioning look.

"Rain." was all I said. He nodded and I went upstairs. I slid out of the dress and dried the gown. Then I got into the shower and watched as the filth washed down the drain. I washed my hair with violet shampoo and with cinnamon and sandalwood. I got out and dried myself by creating hot air like I did with my dress.

I walked into my closet and put on a white tank top with green sweat pants and climbed into bed and fell instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Ok I do NOT own Twilight or Jasper;(**

I was only half awake as I was rudely pushed off my bed and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Shana! Wake Up! School starts today!" It was Cailee. Only she would be excited to go to school. I groaned and opened my eyes. It was raining. I got up and pushed her out of my room. I sighed and got into the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. The shower woke me up and I went in my closet. I pulled out a navy blue civil war jacket, navy blue tank top, shirt and skirt, grey heels, and a heart necklace and earrings. **(Pics on Profile)**

After I got dressed, I went into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair so it flowed over my sholders to the center of my back. I put on some makeup, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

Dad had already gone to work and Cailee was eating some cereal. I grabed a breakfast bar and grabed my bag and my leather jacket.

"Come on Cailee. If you don't come now then you are going to be late for school!" I shouted and put an invisible air bubble around me and my motorcycle so I didn't get wet. Cailee came running out with her backpack and got into the car that dad bought her. It was green and stylish but I preferred speed than style.

I got to the school, which wasn't that hard to find, and parked next to a silver Volvo. Then Cailee and I walked into the front office.

"Excuse me, I'm Shana and this is my sister Cailee Fey. We're new here." I said.

"Oh yes yes. Here are your time tables and a map of the school. Have a nice day!" She said. We walked out the building and I looked at my time table:

1st period: English

2nd period: French

3rd period: Math

Lunch

4th period: American History

5th period: Art

6th period: Gym

I was a Junior and Cailee was a sophomore so we didn't have any classes together but we did have lunch together. We started walking to walk to our first period that was in the same building. Everyone was staring at us, well, me because I was so tan and everyone was pale. This is going to be a long day.

My locker was in the same building as my first period so i put my leather jacket in there then went off to class. I was pretty good at english. I love to read. I went up to the teacher.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm Shana Fey and it's my first day." I introduced myself.

"What? Oh yes. I'm Mr. Smith. Here is a book and take a seat in the back." I nodded and took my seat. Next to me was a girl as short as my sister with spiky black hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. _Vampire._I thought. I knew all about them as well as were-wolfs. The bell rang and I turned to her.

"So, your a vegetarian vampire?" I whispered. She stared at me shocked. I smiled and walked out of the classroom and put my book away.

* * *

**A.P.O.V. (Alice's PoV)**

"So your a vegetation vampire?" The new girl Shana asked me. I stared at her. How did she know?

* * *

**S.P.O.V.**

The morning went by fast and by the time it was lunch, I had made friends with a girl named Jessica and Angela, and a boy named Mike. But I could tell that Mike liked me. That girl I sat next to in English came up to me.

"May I speak to you?" She asked. I nodded and we walked to her table. There were four others. Three boys one girl. The girl was beautiful. She had a beautifiul figure and golden blond hair. She was sitting next to a brown haired boy and he was huge! Not fat but huge as in muscle. There was an empty seat that had a bag in it which I assumed the pixie-like vampire was sitting. Next to that chair was a boy with bronze hair, like mine, and next to him was a blond boy. He was probably the most handsome. There was an empty seat next to him. The pixie vampire pushed me down in that empty chair.

"How do you know about us?" The blond girl demanded.

"Well, I would tell you but I don't really know you much less your name." I smiled. She growled. Then the pixie spoke up.

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Edward," she gestured to the bronze boy. "That's his brother Emmett who is with Rosalie," She pointed to big brown haired boy and the blond girl. "And this is Jasper." She pointed to the blond boy next to me. He was extremely handsome.

"I'm Shana Fey." I said.

"Perhaps we should talk about this in a more private place." I suggested. They nodded.

"Lets go now." Alice said happily.

"Can my sister come?" I asked.

"Does she know about us?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Ok." she smiled. I pulled Cailee from her conversation with Jessica and met the vampires at the edge of the forest.

"Your sister can ride on Emmett's back and you can ride on Jasper's." Alice said.

"No thanks. I can run faster than you." I said smiling.

"You wanna bet?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I smiled smugly.

"All right, to the other side of the woods. On your marks...get set...GO!" Alice said. And I was off with Edward hot on my heels. I was jogging compared to what I could actually do. Me and Edward were neck and neck and we were almost to the other side and I kicked my speed into full gear leaving Edward in the dust.

When I got the the other side, I sat down and waited for them. When they got to me I smiled smugly.

"How did you-" Edward was interupted by an angrey growel.

"Werewolf" I wispered. I jumped up and there was a russet wolf who was flanked by two more. I stood and crouched. The wolf sprang and I did the same. I kicked him in the gut and he bit my shoulder. I cried out in pain as it started to bleed. I put my hand over it and it healed. Werewolves are one of the few things that can harm us. I grabbed it by his neck and threw him into the forest. I took the next to at the same time. I had both of them by the necks when..

"Stop!" I turned around and there was a boy who I figured was the russet wolf. He had my sister. His hand around her neck. I threw the dogs back. I could feel my eyes turning purple. They do that when I get angry and when I get angry, it's not pretty.

"Give. Her. Back. Now!" I said threw my teeth.

"I don't think so. Not untill your tell me what you are. Obvisuly not a vampire, you smell good and can bleed but not a werewolf." He said and tightened his hold around her neck. The wind started to blow hard and I rose into the air and my eyes turned black. My wings came out and thank goodness I was wearing a tanktop that was made of the same fabric as my flying dress or I would have been topless. My white wings turned black and the gold turned blood red.

"GIVE HER BACK NOW!" I screamed. He looked scared and he droped her and she ran up to me and grabed hold of my hand and pulled me down to the and the wolf locked eyes. I flew over to him and grabed his neck and pinned him to the tree.

"NO!" Cailee Screamed.

"Cailee why not? He almost killed you!" I answered. I looked in her eyes and saw an emotion I couldn't identify. I looked into his eyes and saw the same emotion.

"Well then, he can take you home." I let him go and he fell to the floor gasping for breath. My wings turned white and gold again and I retracted them taking deep breaths. The vampires were in shock. If that was even possible.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that." they nodded. You could litterally feel the awkwardness.

"Well, I guess i'll go then." I said to the wolves. They nodded. I brought out my wings and flew home. They probably think I'm a freak now. And this time I thought that I would get to be normal.

* * *

**J.P.O.V. (Jacob's PoV)**

I droped the girl and she ran to the winged one and pulled her down. We locked eyes. I only thought one thing.

_Imprint._

She was beautiful. Dishwater blond hair. Her yellow-green eyes made her look cat-like and her shortness was adorable. She looked to be my age.

Then the winged one grabbed my neck.

"NO!" my imprint screamed.

**"**Cailee, why not? He almost killed you!" So Cailee was her name. It was beautiful. Like her. The winged one looked into her eyes then mine.

"Well then, he can take you home." She said and let me go. I fell to the floor and gasped for breath. Her wings truned back to white and gold.

"Sorry you guys had to see that." She addressed the bloodsuckers.

"Well, I guess i'll go then." She said to me, Quil and Embry. We nodded and she left. Cailee ran up to me and helped me up.

"Hey, I'm Cailee Fey." She said in a voice like bells.

"Jacob Black" I said in a whisper. "Looks like I'm taking you home." I smirked. She smiled a beautiful smile that lit up her face. I picked her up bridal style and ran to my car. We left the leeches standing in the dust.**

* * *

**

**Ok everyone! Please Review!**


	3. AN: PLEASE READ THEN VOTE!

**Ok, because finals are coming up, and because of the four stories I am writting are starting to pile up, go to my profile and vote for the one you want me to finish first. That way, I can focus at one at a time! **

**Thank you soo much for all the support and love through your reviews. I never thought I was a good writer and that I wouldn't get reviews except from my sister! So thank you all so much again!**

**P.S. I chanced my penname to 'Nyxis' Just to let you know!**

**~Shannon 3**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! **

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! **

**SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME!**


	5. Chapter 3

**J.P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my room reading a book when Alice came in, waves of excitement came rolling off of her.

"Jasper! Jasper! Jazzy! Jazzy! Jasper!" Alice cried. I sighed exasperated.

"What Alice."

"Guess what! Guess What! Guess what!" She said still jumping up and down. I started to feel annoyed. I clenched my teeth.

"What do you want Alice."

"Well someones grumpy."

"Yes and Emmett's Dopey. What is it Alice?"

"We are getting a new student today!"

"And I should care about that because..."

"No reason..." Alice said but I could tell she was keeping something from me. I looked at her suspiciously. I went back down and began to read my book again.

"GET READY FOR SCHOOL JASPER!" I jumped three feet into the air. I turned to see Alice looking a little too innocent.

"Alice, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She giggled.

"Of course not silly! Vampires cant get a heart attack!" I sighed and got up. Alice left and I went to get dressed.

* * *

**Sorry its so short! I wrote this at 4:37 am right now.I cant sleep but i am really tired.**


End file.
